Finding the Disappeared
by USAVet
Summary: Fighting against Kuno, Ranma is lost in front of witnesses. What has happened to the rest of the NWC in the years since.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma ½ but I find the universe created by Rumiko Takahashi to be one of the most fun in anime. I get nothing from this work other than the satisfaction of getting things out of my head. I'll pick this up as I can. I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

It was late when she got home. A last minute call at the office and she found herself out at another crime scene. Lord knows murders were rare in Japan, and when they happened, people wanted answers. So it was well past 10 PM local time when she walked in her home. She promptly removed one of the many pairs of comfortable shoes that she wore because of the demands of her job. Not bothering with any lights she walked unerringly to the kitchen, where she found a plate of food her husband of 16 years had placed it, along side was her daughter's dessert that she had made that past weekend, waiting for her to consume. So she pulled out the plate and popped it in the microwave to warm up. With that task done it was time to secure some things. Fist the cell phone needed to go on the charger, then her sidearm had to be secured. Oh her children knew quite well not to touch her glock, but she still did not want to take that kind of chance, ever.

Entering the study she shared with her husband she quickly entered her code for the arms locker. As expected her husband was still at home, mostly because his sidearm was in its place with the spare clips residing right next to it. He to had a glock, but he preferred the larger caliber. She was quite happy with her 9 mm and it suited her just fine for what she did. Being one of the top Crime Scene technicians meant that she was in demand. Her knowledge of chemistry was really second to none and what she had learned in the university, and how quickly she was able to learn it. Well let's just say she graduated in 5 years with a masters in biochemistry and a heavy minor in genetics.

She loved her job, she was able to help people using her skills. 18 years ago was a different story though. However a singular experience can change a person, and the heavens knew that Kodachi Kuno had changed, and for the better. It was all because of the loss of a single individual. He had been obliterated right before her eyes, her husband's eyes, and the eyes of her friends who stuck by her for the past 18 years.

She looked over to the shrine she and Daiskue had made in remembrance of their friend, well obsession for her at the time. His (and her) eyes shown with a love for life and had a smile of unadulterated joy in both picture sets. In some ways Nabiki Tendo's shutter happy ways captured him at his most open. These pictures were treasured by everyone.

Still tomorrow was the 18th anniversary of his loss, and to tell the truth she loved to tell his baby sister about her big brother Ranma. Genma and Nodoka, buy some miracle, were able to conceive and bear a daughter, whom they named Ranko in memory of the name her brother had used when he was in his girl form. She was a hard worker that Ranko, she was highly intelligent, a highly skilled martial artist trained by masters and friends, beautiful, with a huge tomboy streak, and just about to hit 16, tomorrow in fact, the same day her brother died.

Her two were looking forward to tormenting their "older sister" tomorrow too. Oh there would be a somber remembrance in the morning, but it was also a birthday party for Ranko and they all knew that Ranma would have wanted her birthdays to be special. Still things still led back to that terrible day.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

Kuno was on the rampage. He had found some artifact that he claimed would put an end to his arch nemesis, Ranma Saotome. For too long he felt that Ranma was the bane of his existence and today he would have success in eliminating the miscreant once and for all. So here was the majority of the NWC, including Hikaru Gosunkugi, the Tendo girls, and some bystanders who were weren't able to get out of the area quick enough. So as per usual a fight between Kuno and Ranma had broken out as Ranma and some of the others were walking by on their way to the market.

Kuno of course never knew when to shut up, "Foul miscreant. Today I shall smite thee!"

"Aw come on Kuno. I'm just tryin to do some shoppin'." The tone of annoyance and complaint was obvious in his voice.

So their "dance" began. Kuno began to swing his sword, Ranma kept ducking out of the way, looking for the opening where he could strike to put Kuno down.

Kodachi was watching this with mild amusement. Her fool of a brother could not hope to defeat her Ranma-sama, that paragon of manliness. He was in a class far above these commoners below, and he even outclassed that fool of a brother. Yes it was entertaining to watch her brother be defeated by her one true love.

However today, things were a bit different, for today Kuno had something of great power. However as per usual he didn't know what he had, he just wanted to use it to defeat Ranma. They broke apart from their dance and Kuno began to rant again, "Fool! Today is the day where I shall emerge victorious for I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High have the means to smite your pitiful existence." He reached into his robe and pulled his hand out. He was wearing a strange device, the tips of his middle three fingers were inside what at first could have been thimbles, but in all actuality they were not. They had the appearance of bronze or copper, with three copper or bronze threads leading from them to the palm was a setting for a jewel. The setting for the jewel was in the same bronze/copper material as the threads and tips. The setting splayed out from there to partially surround Kuno's wrist. The jewel in the center was unlike anything anyone had ever seen. It's color was a dark black and it appearance almost seemed like it was hungry as if it was looking to consume something.

Another problem with the whole situation is that Kuno never pays any attention to his surroundings or to those in his surroundings unless they are his opponent or is a servant doing his bidding. He never saw the little girl chasing her puppy who had gotten loose from her leash.

"I STRIKE AT THEE FOUL MISCREANT"

However Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane saw, and the blast that Kuno let loose would have impacted the girl and the puppy. In an instant the three were in motion. Ranma being the closest knew what he had to do. He saw Ryoga and Akane approaching from opposite sides, and they knew he was moving to do something, so the two were prepared for anything.

A split second before the blast would have impacted the girl and the puppy Ranma was there, using his great speed he was able to send the puppy to Ryoga, and the girl to Akane. Both were caught with care and both were safe, the cost however, was high.

The blast struck Ranma full on. He never had a chance to shield himself, or to use his great speed to avoid the blow. His first concern was for the innocents, his own life was secondary. His screams and cries of pain were evident to all. The darkness that had struck out from the artifact had now begun to shine with a brilliance that none had ever seen before and soon all had to look away.

With all the abruptness of a slamming door, the cries ended, and the light was gone. The only thing left was a tattered remnant of the shirt Ranma had been wearing. For all anyone now knew, Ranma Saotome was dead.

_End Flashback_

* * *

The next few hours were a blur in her memory. For some reason she secured her cackling brother with her ever present ribbon. He still cackled madly, right up until Ryoga hit him with a haymaker. Tears were being shed, and for some reason Hikaru Gosunkugi was working to help preserve the scene. His ever present camera was about his neck, and he too had unshed tears. He took photos of the device on Kuno's hand, he took pictures of the scrap of clothing. He surrendered his film to the police as extra evidence, and never accepted payment.

The police were there fairly quickly and Tatewaki Kuno was hauled off to jail downtown. Statement after statement had to be taken. Kodachi too had witnessed the action and she gave her statement. She even went so far as to call the family lawyers and informed them that her brother was not to be bailed out. She even led a detachment of police to her home where her father was also cackling like a loon and celebrating the death of Ranma. He was stupid enough to attack the police, but these were ones he had not bought off, so after being arrested he ended up being committed to an asylum where we was till this day.

She remembered the sudden clarity of mind she now had even until today. The trial was swift and Tatewaki Kuno was convicted of murder and committed to the custody of the same facility where her father was kept.

They mourned, they reconciled. Kodachi Kuno truly got to know everyone in the NWC, she even went so far as to join them at Furinkan High to finish her primary education. She met Daiskue there and were married before she started work on her masters degree. A brief interruption came when her daughter was born, and Hotaru was in her life, she wasn't expecting Keitaro but he arrived a year and a half later. However with hard work, and the support of Daiskue, Sasuke, and the Tendos, she was able to complete her master's degree and work to raise the children.

It was almost a fluke that she ran into Gosunkugi one day while he was out investigating a puzzling crime. She was surprised to see that he had joined the PD but in retrospect he had the mind for it. It also turned out that she did too. So one day she found herself joining the Japanese version of the Crime Scene Investigators. She rose though the ranks through hard work and diligence. Her knowledge was invaluable on more than one occasion. To her superiors, she proved her mettle. Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle cough from the door.

She turned to see her husband, wrapped up in a robe, standing behind him was her daughter with a tray bearing her delayed dinner, and her son carrying a tea set.

"Thinking about tomorrow?" asked Daiskue.

"Yes I am," admitted Kodachi.

"It will be ok Mom," stated Hotaru as she set the tray down on the desk in the room and turned the desk lamp on.

"Besides, it is Ranko's birthday tomorrow too," remarked Keitaro. He poured tea for all. The family sat together in comfortable silence while Kodachi ate. It didn't take too long really. Soon she was finished and the kids gathered up everything and were off to the kitchen then to bed. Kodachi dimmed the light and turned to the window to regard the moonlit garden, her thoughts were in turmoil. She felt her husband's strong arms embrace her.

"Still thinking about him?"

"Yes I am. After all that has happened, I still miss him," she replied.

Daiskue was silent for a moment, "I miss him too." He kissed his wife on the top of her head. "Come on, it's getting late and we need to get to bed. You know how grumpy Sasuke gets when he finds out we haven't gotten enough sleep."

Kodachi just chuckled, he was right. She rose and extinguished the light. Taking her husband's hand in her own, she led him to their bedroom. It was time for rest and a grumpy Sasuke was something she preferred not to deal with.

* * *

Evidence tends to pile up after a while and some things sit forgotten after a number of years. The artifact that Kuno had used sat in a box, nearly forgotten by all. The once black jewel was now clear, and it briefly pulsed with a pure white light before cracking nearly in two.

* * *

I have a VERY overactive imagination. I don't know how often I'll be updating this one. I've still got quite a few chapters banging around in my brain for my Ranma/Sailor Moon crossover. This is just a first stab and is no where near as long as some of my other stuff. At least I have it out and can do some serious thinking about this one too in the near future. I'll pick it up as the muse hits for this one. Please read and review. Comments and corrections are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ranma ½. I'm just playing around in the universe, again.

An Offered Prayer.

* * *

It had been a wonderful party that night. Considering the whole family was over at the Tendo dojo. Having Kasumi, Tofu, and their children was wonderful. Those kids were so easy to get along with and they had such a strong sense of caring about them. Nabiki and her three kids made it too, her husband was on travel and weather had played havoc with his travel schedule, so he was now somewhere over the Pacific Ocean. Akane and Shinji had made it as well, along with their pair. Ukyo and Konatsu with their child had made it as well. Mousse and Shampoo were there with Grandma Cologne. They had three children, fraternal twin daughters then a son who was a year younger. Kodachi and Daiskue came of course with their kids, and Uncle Gosunkugi, the eternal bachelor.

So the family was staying put mostly. Soun's daughters were sharing their old rooms with their husbands, excluding Nabiki of course. The others had returned to their homes. The kids were camped out in the guest room, where she was supposed to be. Instead she was in the dojo, kneeling before the family shrine, which held a picture of her brother, in both of his forms. She was amazed at how she resembled her brother's girl side.

Ranko never got to know him, and it hurt sometimes. She spotted her mother crying on occasion. Oh she tried to pass it off as something in her eye, but Ranko knew better. The stories that they all had about her brother just made her want to know him more. So tonight she knelt in front of the shrine offering a sincere prayer. "Kama-sama, or whoever. I don't really know how to say this politely, but I want to meet my brother. I want to get to know him. I've heard all the stories about him, I've seen so many pictures, but they just aren't him. I know Mom misses him so much, and Dad seems so sad at times."

She paused a bit, collecting her thoughts. "Mom seems almost afraid I'll disappear, and sometimes it takes so much to get Dad to train me. They'd be so happy to have my brother back. So please, can you please bring Ranma-nii home? Please bring him back to us, bring him back to me." Tears were building up in her eyes and she was trying so hard not to cry. In the back of her mind she heard the door to the dojo slide open and someone walked in, needing a cane as he went.

Happosai was old and had been slowing down drastically over the past 10 years, as a matter of fact they were non-existent. His panty raids had ended after a particularly vicious beatdown by a bunch of VERY upset magical girls. Oh he tried to grope them, but the combination of magic and ki screwed up everything about his abilities. So for once Happosai was generating his own ki, it just wasn't in the quantities he was used to.

What further put him on the straight and narrow path, besides training and helping to raise Ranko, was a dream. A queen appeared to him in his dream one night, and she was gorgeous beyond belief. Her name was Serenity or Peace or some such thing, that detail escaped him sometimes. What she showed him however, and what she had to do to him to get through his thick skull stuck with him vividly. He was shown two places, one was a veritable paradise, filled with unparalleled beauty, while the other was filled with unending torment for all. He saw men that had taught him, men that were far stronger than he was, tormented and tortured by no hands, but just by their location. Fire was everywhere, on everything, and on everyone. The stench was beyond horrible, and yet not a single person was consumed by the flames.

He then realized that this would be his final destination. His actions, and his alone were condemning him to this place, and he knew once here, he would never leave. He felt the unbearable agony as the flames touched and consumed him, yet they did not. Just moments in the flames woke the old man up to the realization that only he could rebuild his school, and rebuild his students. So after waking up well before dawn he spent the rest of the morning in meditation. That night he called a family meeting, which meant every adult, plus Ranko.

He informed them of what had happened, he pulled no punches. It was then that he too started to train Ranko, and began the retraining of Soun and Genma. Those two were in the best shape of their lives. Soun continued with his council duties, and began to teach again soon afterward. The miracle of miracles is that Genma took a job at a warehouse and worked quite hard. He put in the required hours and even volunteered to work quite a bit of overtime. He worked hard to redeem himself in the eyes of his wife that his bosses noticed and he found himself as the foreman of his shift. He worked hard and earned the respect of all those around him, and he was well liked. He too also helped Soun out with classes in the evenings, so for the first time ever the Anything Goes school was very respectable.

He had the pleasure of watching the children grow and learn. Being a part of martial arts families they too learned their family style, and learned from each other. However last evening was a night of celebration, today would be a day of remembrance. He was unsurprised to find Ranko in the dojo, praying and hoping for the return of a brother she never knew. "Shouldn't you be in bed my dear?"

Ranko turned and regarded the man she considered a grandfather to her, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep." In the moonlight she saw the old troll smile, and he walked over to her and sat behind her as they faced the shrine.

"You never knew him, but you still miss him don't you?"

"Yes," admitted the girl in a somber tone. "I've seen all the pictures, and I've heard so many stories, but I never got to know him. I never got to play with him, I never got to run with him, I never got to train with him. It hurts that I never got to know him."

Happosai thought for a moment, "I know you have heard so much about him, but the thing I liked about him the most was his sense of honor. He would do anything for anyone to make them happy, or to keep them safe. He would do so even at the expense of his own safety and well being. I saw it on more than one occasion. You are like him in so many respects, excluding school of course."

Ranko had heard that too. She worked hard at all she did, and school was one area where she made sure she did well. Granted she didn't know what she wanted for her future, but with her grades she could get into nearly any college. She smiled at the compliment. However before anymore could be said, a polite cough interrupted their thoughts. Kasumi Ono, Doctor of Gynecology, and all round champion baby deliverer stood in the doorway, her expression somewhat perturbed, arms crossed, and right slipper clad foot tapping on the floor in a mix of exasperation and annoyance.

"Hi Aunt Kasumi," said Ranko with a very sheepish tone. She really hated it when she got busted by Kasumi for doing something stupid.

"You're supposed to be in bed young lady," stated Kasumi.

"I know, I just couldn't sleep, so I came into the dojo to meditate."

'She is too much like her brother,' thought Kasumi. "You can meditate later. You need your rest young lady." With that she hustled the girl off back to the main part of the house for some much needed rest. Kasumi turned to Happosai, "Grandfather you should be resting too. It is not healthy for a man of your age."

"Bah," replied the old man, "I'll get plenty of rest when I'm dead. Plus I really don't need to sleep that much." He walked up to Kasumi, "You know she has been doing this for the past 10 years you know."

"Nani?"

"Yep, caught her sneaking out on her birthday 10 years ago. I followed her and was going to raise some holy hell with her until she came here to pray." He paused for a moment, "She has been praying for the same thing for the past 10 years and for nine of them I left the girl well enough alone. At least until tonight."

Kasumi inquired, "May I ask why?"

"I wish I had a reason my dear. Something feels different tonight, and I decided it would be better to be at her side." For once in his long life Happosai did something that anyone who knew him, would not have expected him to do. He turned to the Tendo family shrine and offered up a simple prayer. "Whoever you are, I know I have not been the best of men in my long life, as a matter of fact I probably rank near the bottom. You know I don't do this that often but for some reason I fell compelled to do this. I request that you please grant Ranko her wish. She would love to have her brother with her. I'm not going to ask for anything else. I have a long life, and I have a group of people who are my family. Help bring peace to my family. Somehow, bring Ranma back to us. We miss him so much."

Happosai finished his prayer and turned to see Kasumi along side, agreeing with his simple prayer. Wordlessly they walked back into the house. Sleep beckoned and they answered.

Is sat there in the forgotten evidence box, its gem now marred by a crack. The cracks grew and grew until the face was completely marred by cracks. A light pulsed within that grew and grew with an intensity never seen since that day so long ago. Finally, with a final pulse the gem shattered with a force that was detected by internal sensors in the room. Alarms were activated, people were summoned, but the device in question sat useless. It would be hours before anyone discovered what had happened. However by that time, everything will have changed.

* * *

Ending it here. Not much more I wanted to say with this one. The chapters will probably be short, but maybe not, it depends on how the ol' muse decides to work. Thanks all for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ranma ½. I'm only playing around in the universe with my own little twists and turns. Thanks for suggestions, but I'm going to write this in the way I want to. Thanks to all who have read and even more so to those who have reviewed it as well, it is greatly appreciated.

Finding the Disappeared Ch. 3, Sometimes, A Wish is Granted

* * *

She was 20 years old and enjoying herself while attending Tokyo University. Her grades were beyond excellent and she kept herself in great shape. She had won a scholarship for academics and was offered one for gymnastics, but she turned that down. It was more important to her to focus on her education, martial arts at the Tendo Dojo, and her 3 year old Australian Shepard that she named Kitsune. Most of the time she answered to Kit, however she was a smart dog and when her full name was called she would slink over and schmooze with who ever it was that scolded her. She was a smart dog, and high energy, but she and Ami Katsuragi were favorites in the Nerima neighborhood.

She was bummed that she couldn't make Ranko's 16th birthday party yesterday, but she had a class that she needed and according to her parents, Auntie Nodoka, and Mr. Saotome school was far more important. Oh the Saotomes were not related by blood, but their son's actions when she was just two years old ended up cementing them in her life. Her parents and the Saotomes got to know each other after that awful day so long ago, and they even stood with them during the trial of Tatewaki Kuno.

Kuno was clearly guilty and the trial was really only a formality. So many witness had testified to what he had done, even his sister Kodachi. Of course by this time their father had been committed to a very secure facility for his own safety, to say nothing of the public at large. Tatewaki also was in a maximum security facility and resisted all efforts to treat his derangement. So in the intervening years between then and now she got to know the Tendos and the Saotomes quite well, she even attended the dojo on a regular basis, classes permitting. Heck even that shriveled old master insisted that she complete her education, and he was something else.

So here Ami was, getting dressed in a comfortable dress, for the walk down to the park, with Kit by her side. To meet the family, and all the friends that seemed to materialize out of the woodwork. The lot where it all happened was purchased by Kodachi and kept empty. The lots nearby had been bought by her as well and turned into a park, and thanks to some work by Nabiki, the majority of materials were donated, and the community worked to keep the park in pristine condition, with support from Nabiki and Kodachi.

She finished dressing and walked downstairs to find Kit there, leash in her mouth, ready to go. She pulled on a set of respectable, and comfortable, heels, hitched the leash to Kit's collar and left her home for the short walk.

Ami was never the first to arrive, it always seemed to be the extended Tendo family and the Saotomes were always there first. Smiling she walked to Nodoka and was greeted warmly with a hug for the younger girl, "Ami-chan, it is good to see you. How is school going?"

"Going great, I'm applying for the Masters/Doctorate combo program soon, and with my grades I should have no problem," answered Ami.

"Good for you," replied the older woman.

Nodoka looked down to Ami's constant companion when not in school, and sure enough Kit sat there with her right paw up in the air. Kit let out a soft bark, as if in greeting. "Well it is good to see you too Kit," answered Nodoka as she reached down to scratch the dog's head and shake a paw. Kit's tail was wagging in a happy pace. Nodoka stopped and stood back up. Kit answered this action by sitting up, cocking her head, her ears were up and she gave a small wag of her tail, she had a look of expectation on her face and one would swear she was asking for something.

Nodoka knew this pooch well enough, and she was well trained. Nodoka reached into her purse and pulled out a treat that she would keep handy, just in case she ran into Ami out walking Kit. Of course as soon as Kit saw her treat her tail went into overdrive. "Well?" asked Nodoka of the dog.

Kit knew what she wanted. So she lay on the ground and rolled over once, her face never leaving Nodoka, she loved the praise, but she really loved the treats too. She got back up and sat back down to wait. Nodoka handed the treat to the dog and Kit took it with care. Soon Kit was happily munching away.

"Gee Mom, who has who trained?" asked Ranko, who had joined them.

"Ranko!" chided Nodoka playfully.

"Hey squirt," greeted Ami of Ranko.

Ranko fixed Ami with an annoyed glare for an instant, she so hated that term. The girls almost flew together, "Heya Ami-nee, missed you yesterday. Bummer you had class."

"Yeah I know, but it is a core course," started Ami.

"So you can't skip it," finished Ranko.

The girls separated and Ami pulled a small wrapped package out of her small purse, "Happy Belated Birthday Ranko." She handed the package over to the younger girl. A smile adorned her face.

Ranko pulled the paper off the small package and sure enough, it was a jewelry box. Opening the box she saw a beautiful gold chain, with a small yet beautifully detailed Yin/Yang symbol charm. The charm was edged with gold and the boundary between the two halves of the symbol was also inlayed with gold. In short, it was exquisite. "Thanks Ami," said Ranko with tears of happiness in her eyes. She pulled the older girl into a fierce hug, which was returned. She pulled the necklace out, and with practiced ease had it latched quickly and settled.

Turning she saw a site she hadn't expected, Ryoga Hibiki and a very pregnant Akari Hibiki were making their way over to the growing group. Ryoga was carrying a portable chair for his pregnant wife. "Akari dear," started Nodoka, "how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad Auntie, all things considered," responded the woman.

"False labor?" inquired Nodoka.

"False labor," confirmend Akari. Soon she was greeted by Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi, who was a bit miffed that a patient of hers was out and about, but she understood Akari's reasoning as well.

Soon enough people were gathered for the impromptu remembrance/picnic. They gathered to reflect and remember someone that was loved dearly, and missed dearly. They shared memories of the time that they had with Ranma and what the loved about him the most.

Soon however it was time to go, and Ami, Ranko, Kasumi, and Tofu were walking and talking with the Hibikis. Suddenly Akari stopped and let out a small yelp of pain. Kit regarded this with a cocked head and raised ears.

However one of Tokyo's finest OB/GYNs was on the scene, and Kasumi had things well in hand. "Contraction?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah and a strong one too," answered Akari. "Stronger than what was happening yesterday."

Kasumi considered this for a minute while she quickly checked Akari's pulse. "Well it looks like it is back to the hospital for you Akari. It may be the real thing this time," stated Kasumi. Another contraction hit and poor Akari almost hit her knees. "Shoot, we need an ambulance," stated Kasumi.

"We happened to be here already Dr. Ono," stated a familiar voice. Kasumi looked up to spot one of the local teams that worked in the city Ambulance Corps. They too had known Ranma and made it a point to attend this gathering, once they learned of it. Soon Ryoga was carrying his pregnant wife off to the waiting Ambulance, where he, Kasumi, and the team quickly boarded for the trip to the hospital.

"You think it is for real this time?" asked Akane of Nodoka.

"One would hope so dear. They have been trying so hard," answered Nodoka.

However soon some ugly clouds rolled in and soon the rain began to fall. The families began to disperse and Ranko turned to her friend, "Mind if I come over for a while?"

"Sure, why not," replied Ami. "It will probably be just me and Kit for the night anyhow and I'd love the company."

"Mom, I'm going to head home with Ami if that is ok with you?"

"Go ahead dear and try not to get too wet," replied Nodoka. Genma held up a sign that read 'See you later!' he had transformed already. Soon the girls found themselves caught in an outright downpour and had pulled their shoes off and were running barefoot to Ami's home. The trio arrived inside and the girls squealed and giggled when Kit gave a pair of mighty shakes to get the water off. Kit was let loose from her leash and she headed for the living area were a bed was kept for her to lie on. She parked herself there for a while and decided it would be a good time for a nap.

The girls were soaked through and dripping on the floor of the entry way. "It's just us?" asked Ranko.

"It's just us," confirmed Ami.

"Good," replied Ranko. Without hesitation the younger redhead pulled her wet dress up over her head and off, leaving her standing there in a pair of panties and a matching strapless bra.

"Ranko!" chided Ami.

"Look I'm soaked and I'm not dripping my way to the furo with wet clothes on," all the while she was using her hands to wipe the water from her skin. Her bra and panties followed her dress and she had them in her hands.

Ami couldn't fault Ranko's logic really. She was a more outgoing girl than she was at that age, so Ami quickly followed suit and was just as naked as Ranko as they headed for the furo to dry their clothes and get cleaned up. Arriving at the outer room they quickly put their dresses into the delicates device Ami's mother and father had found. It did a wonderful job of keeping her and her mother's dresses just perfect. The wet undergarments were put to the side for later washing. Right now they needed to get warm and clean.

Soon Ami had Ranko parked on a stool and was helping to wash her younger friend. Ranko knew better than to resist. So she just relaxed and let Ami take care of her, she was so much like an older sister and in all respects the girls were like best friends. So Ami washed the girl and started on her front, her hands stopped moving when she noticed something, "What the hell Ranko!"

Ranko opened her eyes and looked at Ami with a puzzled expression, "Huh?"

"When did you start shaving young lady?" Ami's eyebrow was twitching a bit, she did act overprotective at times.

Ranko's brain wasn't fully functional coming out of a relaxed state, so she followed Ami's gaze to the junction of her own legs, then promptly realized what she was talking about, "Oh that."

"Yes that."

In a move reminiscent of her brother, Ranko began to scratch the back of her head in the same shy and sheepish manner. "Last year when I started Gymnastics. Everything began to chafe a bit and I had to ask for some advice."

"Who did you ask?"

"Aunt Akane and Aunt Ukyo. I don't know which one of them was more mortified."

"So were they able to help you any?"

"Somewhat, I kinda figured out some things on my own."

"Ranko," moaned Ami and an exasperated tone. Not taking no for an answer she forced her legs a bit further apart to better see the area. It was apparent to Ami that Ranko needed a bit more guidance. She groaned in frustration.

"What?" asked Ranko, worried.

"I'll show you later," replied Ami. "Just what are you using?"

"Um, some of my dad's shaving cream and a couple of razors I filched from him."

"That's what I though," complained Ami. She regarded her own area and decided she needed to clean things up there anyway. "Look let's get cleaned up first and I'll show you before we soak."

Soon enough the girls were cleaned up. Ami ducked out for a second and came back with the supplies of things that she used for herself. Ranko was a very attentive student and soon enough she found herself seated on a stool opposite of Ami. She ended up with a new razor in her hand, some specific cream that Ami had used had been spread over the area, and she watched intently to follow Ami's action. She hadn't thought of using a mirror, but now she saw the logic of its use and decided she would use one. Soon enough both girls were finished with that particular task and were sitting in the furo warming up. Ranko sat shyly next to Ami after the demonstration.

"Sorry Ami-nee," apologized Ranko.

"For what?" asked a confused Ami. She pulled the smaller and younger girl to herself and pulled her onto her lap.

"For putting you in that position earlier."

Ami figured this might happen, Ranko was so very pretty, but acted like such a tomboy at times. She was a highly skilled and talented martial artist, an excellent gymnast (which was more of a hobby for her), and incredibly smart too. However you cut it she preferred the outdoors and hard play at times. She tended to avoid dresses, unless it was a special occasion, heels were her mortal enemy and confounded the girl on more than one occasion. "It's ok Ranko. I'm your friend remember?" She smiled at the distant memory when Ranko was four and she was eight. She was so shy and needed a good friend who wouldn't make fun of her, and thankfully Ami took up that role, and hadn't regretted it since.

Ami herself was a bit of a bookworm and when she was invited to the Tendo dojo to join Ranko in her lessons she refused at first, the look on Ranko's face changed that and she went to watch that first time. Needless to say she was hooked. She watched the Tendo sisters practice with their father and Mr. Saotome. Happosai also helped to teach and kept the young girl company as she watched her younger friend.

Ami was amazed at what she saw. She saw Ranko spar that day against Akane and she was amazed at both girls and how they were able to perform. Both had a underlying grace and strength that she never suspected anthing like she saw was possible. Ami was hooked at that instant and became a student at the dojo, and was still a member even to this day. Her well maintained plaque on the wall of the dojo indicated her as one of the top student.

"Mortifying, wasn't it?" asked Ami as she shook herself out of her reverie.

"Oh God was it ever," answered Ranko as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah sorry about that," replied a slightly embarrassed Ami. "It was the best thing I could come up with at the spur of the moment."

Ranko then replied wryly, "Those lessons I'll never be able to forget." She paused for a second, "What were you thinking?"

"I was trying to come up with the best way to show and it was all I could come up with." However both girls began to laugh at the ridicilousness of the whole thing, and soon all was forgiven. The girls were nice and warmed up and soon they were out of the bath. They dried off and wrapped towels around their hair and nowhere else. They ran up to Ami's room where they pulled on some nice oversized t-shirts that helped to preserve modesty. Hair was brushed out and soon stomachs began to make themselves known and the girls regarded each other for an instant. "Instant Noodle Bowls?" asked Ami.

"Instant Noodle Bowls," confirmed Ranko. The girls padded their way into the kitchen where Ranko heated a nearly full pot of water, while Ami dug out four of the instant bowls. Kit padded her way into the kitchen to see if she could get anything. After seeing what was being consumed she opted for a few bites of her food to finish off what was left over from her morning feed.

Soon enough the girls were eating and enjoying each others company. The rest of the afternoon and evening consisted of generally hanging out together, watching a few movies, and then crashing together in Ami's bed, while Kit slept nearby in her own. Ami was spooned into Ranko's back, pulling the younger girl into an almost protective embrace. Both girls slept so very soundly and peacefully that night, tomorrow would be a very interesting day.

Meanwhile, in a walled off lot next to the park.

A light began to shine in the darkness over the spot where someone precious to so many had been ripped from them so many years ago. It was small at first, not much smaller than a pellet. However it began to grow in size and reached a diameter of maybe three feet across. The sphere of light began to pulse slightly, each pulse growing brighter and brighter until, without warning, it exploded with a tremendous force. The shockwave rattled windows, shook buildings, and set off car alarms for miles around.

The explosion in the lot settled quickly thanks to the rain, and a couple of coughs were heard, and a familiar female voice just said, "Stupid Kuno" before the sound of a body collapsing onto the ground. The dust cleared to reveal a young female redhead, dressed in a tattered red silk Chinese shirt, tattered black pants, and matching black slippers, unconscious and shivering from the wet and the cold.

Neighbors had been awakened all around and soon the epicenter of the disturbance was narrowed to the lot in question. No one dared enter until the police arrived and the owner arrived to let them in. It would be nearly an hour before she would be found.

* * *

Stopping it here. Going to work on a rough timeline past this point over the next few days. Again let me know what you think and please point out any grammatical errors or spelling errors that I may have made. I always appreciate that. Till next time, enjoy.


	4. A Son is Found

I don't own Ranma ½, I'm just playing around in the universe. Just my take on a theme I've read before but that no one has ever finished.

Finding the Disappeared, Chapter 4, A Son is Found.

* * *

The doors to the Emergency Room sung open and a gust of cold air blew into the entryway to the facility. The paramedics unloaded the stretcher quickly and wheeled the young patient in. She was on facemask oxygen and an IV drip as well. The poor thing was bundled with blankets in an attempt to keep her warm.

She was followed closely by Kodachi Kuno, and Hikaru Gosunkugi. Kodachi had ridden in the ambulance with the girl and was currently on the phone with Sasuke, her ever faithful manservant. His report confirmed her suspicions, this was not Ranko Saotome. However they were met in the ER by Dr. Kasumi Ono, OB/GYN, and fresh from the delivery of Ryoga and Akari's first born son. "Oh my! Ranko-chan. What happened to her?" asked the doctor.

"I'm afraid that is not Ranko, Kasumi," stated Kodachi.

Hearing this Gosunkugi headed for the nearby sink. Meanwhile, a couple of young nurses began to strip the girl of her soaked clothing. However Kasumi was semi-oblivious to this, "You don't mean it's……"

"Only one way to find out," stated Gos in a matter of fact tone.

The duty nurses had removed the girl's pants and were in the process of removing the boxers she had on. They both commented on how odd it was for a girl to wear boxers, at least until Gos poured the warm water onto the patient. The effect was instantaneous. The hair color changed from a brilliant red, to a dark black, her breasts disappeared and the nurses got a look at, now his, package. They were stunned into silence and stopped all motion until Kasumi baked out "Focus, the patient is suffering from Hypothermia. Finish undressing him and get the heat blankets on him. Check his core temperature and begin prepping for standard warming protocols." That is all that the nurses needed. Soon enough they had him stripped, dried, and under warming blankets.

Another figure strode into the area and it was the on call doctor. "Sorry I'm late, where is the young lady?" asked Dr. Aida. As he looked around he noticed that there was a young man in the area and he assumed he was in the wrong place, he double checked the paperwork and asked, "Did I go to the wrong treatment bay again?"

"No you didn't doctor," stated Kasumi, "He is your hypothermic patient. Remember the tales of the martial artist who changed genders when struck by water at specific temperature ranges?"

"Sure do," answered the young doctor, "I remember hearing them when I was in junior high. Wasn't he killed during a battle?"

"We all thought so," said Gos, "Heck I was there, but now he is back. Doc I'd like you to meet Saotome Ranma, probably the best martial artist you'll ever meet, and one of the most honorable persons I've ever met."

"Wow," said the doctor. He began his examination, "Well he is back with us now and it appears he hasn't aged a day. He appears to be 18 and is suffering from hypothermia and also shows signs of dehydration as well. I want the IV swapped with a warmed unit was well. Since he will probably be mobile fairly quickly I'd want one of the cath replacement devices we just received. He seems to be a perfect candidate. Does he have any family?"

"Yes he does," answered Kodachi. "How do you want to handle the notification?"

"I'll take care of it," answered Kasumi. "It is the least I can do for him right now." She had noticed that he had begun to shiver again, that was a good sign.

Kodachi and Gos walked over to Kasumi. "Well?" asked Kodachi, she had a particular look in her eye and Kasumi knew what she was asking.

"Akari and Ryoga now are the proud but exhausted parents of a boy who was born about 45 minutes ago. The little monster weighs in at 13 lbs. 11 ounces and is about 16 inches long. Akari is out cold and Ryoga was still in the nursery window when I came down here."

Gos and Kodachi smiled at the news. Those two had been trying so hard for so long, now they had a son. "Wonderful," stated Kodachi. "Can I get a ride back to my car please?" she asked of Gos.

"Sure, no problem." He turned his attention over to Kasumi, "You need a ride home too Doc?"

"Give me 10 minutes to collect my things."

Within an hour Kodachi was back home and she made a beeline for her bedroom. Sleep was calling out to her and she intended on answering. She pulled her clothing off and opted to sleep nude tonight. She crawled into her bed and pulled the covers over herself. A familiar hand and arm reached out and pulled her close, he wanted to share his warmth with her. "Bad call?" asked Daiskue.

"No not really," answered Kodachi. She was silent for a few moments, "Daiskue, he is back."

"Hmm? Who dear?"

"Ranma, he is back," she said it with such a serious tone that he could not help but realize his wife was telling the truth.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not quite believing his ears.

"Girl with cold water, boy with warm or hot. Gos even demonstrated for the doctor too." She rolled over in her husbands arms. "He is going to be in for a rough time. It appears he hasn't aged a day."

"Well I guess we will have to help him out, won't we." Daiskue pulled his wife close and kissed her sweet lips. "We'll start putting some ideas together once the Saotomes are reunited."

They agreed with another simple kiss. Soon the two were fast asleep, with no care for the morning. It was a weekend and they didn't have to go to work the next morning.

* * *

As it was typical, with a late night delivery, Kasumi Ono began to hate the alarm clock. However this morning she knew she couldn't argue with the accursed device. So she climbed out of bed, she noticed that her husband placed her favorite slippers right where she would need them, and a comfortable robe was nearby as well. So she slipped her feet into her slippers and pulled on the robe on over her pajamas. She spent a couple of minutes running a brush through her hair to lessen the effects of sleeping in her very comfortable bed. Soon she was satisfied and proceeded downstairs to the kitchen, where she found her oldest pouring a cup of tea for her.

Midori Ono was a mix of her parents, warm, caring, nurturing, and no-nonsense as well. She kept her dark hair short and only needed glasses to read. She was learning lessons from her father on his medical practice and occasionally got to help out her mother as well. She was a studious girl and took her education seriously. She trained with her Grandfather and "Great Gramps" as well. It was nice when Uncle Genma came by as well to test her skills. She didn't belong to any of the athletic clubs at school, only the tea club as she preferred the wonderful formality that it entailed. She did however serve as a medic and assistant trainer for many of the athletics clubs and she was well liked and well respected.

She was 14 and because of her grades was only a year behind Ranko, so they ended up at the same school together and soon their circle of friends grew. She and her brother and younger sister also inherited their mother's penchant for cooking, and were rabid watchers of the American TV channel, The Food Network. By choice all three were more than proficient in English and only Minako had yet to test out of English, being 11.

Midori greeted her mother, "Good morning. I take it Aunt Akari had her baby?"

Kasumi took a nice sip from the tea that had been prepared for her, "Sure did. He turned out to be a little monster too. Thirteen pounds that boy."

Midori grimaced at that revelation. "Uncle Ryoga must have gotten called every name in the book," remarked the young girl.

Kasumi chuckled, "And then some. In all my deliveries I have never heard anyone quite that vocal, except for Akane or Kodachi. Personally I think Akari has them beat."

"So how are they doing?"

"Very well, he is a healthy baby boy, and Akari is a strong girl. Ryoga seems to be doing well and probably slept last night at the hospital." That of course brought to mind something else, "Midori dear, make sure you keep the next few days clear for you, Sasuke, and Minako. We may be having a family meeting."

Midori regarded her mother for a moment, then asked, "Immediate family or will this be an extended family meeting?"

Kasumi thought for a second, "I think it will have to be the beyond extended meeting."

This caught Midori's attention, her mother never called for one of those, usually it was someone else so she knew she had to be serious. "No problem Mom. Can I ask what this is about?"

Kasumi sighed, her eldest had a good portion of her Aunt's curiosity, "I'm afraid not Midori-chan. It is not my place to tell, but I know this will involve the whole family." A breakfast had been placed in front of her consisting of a western style ham and cheese omelet, some toast, and some wonderful breakfast sausage that she had found. She ate fairly quickly for Kasumi and soon she had the plate into the sink for cleaning by Midori. "Midori-chan I have to go in to take care of some business at the hospital today."

Soon enough Kasumi found herself in the hospital, she stopped by the nursery and sure enough, the babies were with their mothers for a feeding. There wasn't a single father in the hallway so she was able to get to her office fairly quickly. She sat down and placed a call to a friend she had made while attending medical school. Genji Wantanabe was a patient and family councilor and had a wonderful knack for helping families deal with difficult situations, and the Saotome's were facing a difficult time in the immediate future.

The other end was picked up at the second ring, "Dr. Ono! To what do I owe this pleasure?" greeting Genji. The modern phones were wonderful, and the hospital was using the latest technology.

"Genji!" chided Kasumi, "We've known each other since college, there is no need to be so formal with me." She paused for a moment, "A patient was brought in last night suffering from Hypothermia and dehydration."

She could hear him clicking away at his desktop, "Yes I see the report by Dr. Aida right here. First reports it was a girl that was brought in, but she turned out to be a he. Transgender patient I guess?"

Kasumi sighed an exasperated sigh. "Still looking at the meat of the situation again Genji," chided Kasumi. "Please look at the name for me."

Silence filled the phone for a moment, "You're kidding me right?"

Kasumi sighed again, "I wish I was, you have no idea how I wish this was a joke."

"But it isn't is it," stated Genji. "Well there is some good news here. Dr Hyuga is the attending physician now that he has been admitted. His morning report is in and it is as thorough as ever. He is anticipating a full recovery." Kasumi was relieved at the news. "So you want me to contact the family?"

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be right down. They should be home today. I think I need to be there when you call." She needed to be on the other end of the phone.

The Saotome's were hurrying to the hospital. Nodoka nearly swooned when she was told the news, first from fear that something had happened to Ranko, then secondly from what the news was and why she was being contacted. Genma happened to be there when Nodoka collapsed and he too heard the news. He knew that Kasumi would never lie to him. It was just not in her character. So after he helped his wife regain her footing two calls were placed, first to Ami's house. Nodoka spoke to both girls and in no uncertain terms told Ranko to stay put and that she would call later that afternoon. The second was for a taxi, which arrived quickly to spirit the couple away.

Arriving at the front door, Genma paid the driver and even gave the young man a decent tip. The pictures of the young girl spoke volumes to the couple and they understood the travails of raising a child when money was tight. They were met at the door by Kasumi who was wearing fairly casual clothing compared to what she normally wore. Also with her was a slightly disheveled and tired looking Ryoga Hibiki.

Ryoga spotted the couple first, "Auntie, Genma. Good morning to you both."

Nodoka and Genma smiled at the young man. "Well?" asked Nodoka.

"Ranma was born last night at 12:45 and weighs in at 13 lbs. 11 oz. and is 16 inches long." As Ryoga finished he let out a mighty yawn and appeared to be falling asleep on his feet, which wasn't far from the truth.

"Hibiki Ryoga," scolded Nodoka, "When is the last time you slept?"

"Um, I got about two hours a little while ago," admitted the man.

Nodoka and Genma shared a look, and Nodoka made a small gesture with her hand. Genma bodily picked up Ryoga by one hand, who was too stunned and tired to struggle, placed in the very cab that had brought the Saotome's to the hospital, gave the driver precise directions to the farm, and a wad of yen that was more than enough to cover the trip. The driver smiled and asked, "New father?" Genma smiled and nodded in response. The driver let out a laugh and quickly sped away taking his new toll home. Meanwhile Nodoka was on her cell phone with Ryoga's and Akari's neighbors to make sure Ryoga actually went to bed.

"Well that was by far the most efficient way to send a stubborn father home that I've ever seen. Well done Uncle Genma, Auntie," stated Kasumi.

Their faces turned to the doctor, "Where is he Kasumi?" asked Nodoka.

Kasumi smiled, "He is in excellent hands. They are keeping him in intensive care right now, just in case of any complications. If you will follow me please." She led her erstwhile Aunt and Uncle to a bank of waiting elevators where she promptly took them to the third floor. Signs directed them to the ICU, but Kasumi had walked these halls for quite some time, she didn't need the signs. She walked to a set of doors and swiped her ID badge and the doors opened for her. She walked in and was followed closely behind by the Saotome's. She walked straight up to the duty station where she was met by a long time friend.

"Doctor Ono, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" asked the senior duty nurse.

"Kimiko! Please we went to school together," chided Kasumi. They were longtime friends and had even stood in each others weddings.

"Oh Dr. Hyuga was looking for you anyway. It is about his cousin, again," stated Kimiko, with a roll of her eyes. Kasumi could guess, looks like she'd be seeing Hinata on a regular basis again. Kimiko looked at the couple beside her friend, "Mr. and Mrs. Saotome?"

"Yes. Where is my son?" asked a concerned Nodoka.

Kimiko smiled at the couple, "He is in bay 6. Dr. Hyuga is with him and should be finishing up."

Nodoka and Genma now took the lead and sure enough, a dark haired doctor in his early thirties was making notes on a chart, his face sported a smile. He heard the approaching footsteps and looked up to see what he guessed were the parents of the young man in his care. "Mr. and Mrs. Saotome?" asked the doctor.

"Yes doctor," answered Genma, "How is my son?"

He smiled to put them at east and gestured to some seats nearby. Kasumi stayed nearby as well to get an update. "He came in at approximately 1:30 AM last night with a servere case of hypothermia and signs of severe dehydration. Treatment began almost immediately upon arrival to bring his core temperature up. He has been making wonderful progress and he should be moved out of intensive care today. He is breathing on his own but he has not regained consciousness as of yet. I have been running regular blood tests and his blood chemistry is rapidly approaching normal. All other vital functions appear normal as well and there does not seem to be any sort of brain damage. We have him on full face mask oxygen at the moment, but with the progress he is making he should be off by this evening."

"Do you have any idea on when he will wake up?" asked Nodoka.

"Unfortunately no," admitted the doctor. "He will wake up when he is good and ready to wake up. I do anticipate that it will occur within the next 48 hours though."

"Can we see him now?" asked Genma.

"Of course, go right ahead."

Genma took his wife's arm and led her to the room, with Kasumi close by. Entering the doorway they could see him lying there, he was hooked up to an EKG, pulse/oxyimeter, an IV, and the full facemask oxygen. A chair was nearby and Nodoka let Genma lead her to the chair by her son's bedside where she sat down.

He hadn't aged a day. He looked the same as he had looked that morning before Akane and he had left for school. Ranma was at peace, and was resting comfortably. It was clear to Genma's eye that he had lost no muscle tone at all. It was undoubtly Ranma. Back from the dead. Nodoka looked to Kasumi, "Can you let everyone know please? Except for Ranko, I think we had better tell her ourselves."

Kasumi quickly agreed and went off to her office to make a couple of calls, then head home to catch up on some sleep and housework, provided her kids and Tofu hadn't finished it already. Meanwhile Genma pulled up another chair and sat by his wife and took her hand in his. They watched over their son, they watched over the miracle that had entered their lives. Silently they struggled how to tell Ranko. Tonight would be interesting, that much was for sure.

* * *

Wrapping up here. Next chapter will be from Ranma's point of view. I'll keep this one up as best I can. Thanks to all for reading, reviewing, and subscribing.

Thanks borg rabbit for pointing out the errors. Greatly appreciated.


	5. An Awakening

I don't own Ranma ½, I'm just playing around in the universe.

Chapter 5, An Awakening

* * *

He felt warm, warm and comfortable really. He was in a comfortable bed, so that means he didn't get dragged back to the dojo by his less than stellar father. So as awareness began to creep back into his being, he at first thought he was at Tofu's clinic. He groaned a bit in frustration as a headache made itself known.

"Oh good, your awake," said an unfamiliar voice.

He opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. The light impacted him with what felt like the force of a pile driver he saw used at construction sites. "Where am I?"

"You are in Tokyo General Hospital. You were brought in four days ago with a severe case of hypothermia and dehydration," answered the nurse.

He never fully heard her reply. Sleep reclaimed Ranma Saotome for a while more. It would be a few more hours until he woke up again.

Kasumi Ono waited patiently. Sometimes when one is a doctor you find yourself waiting, and this was one such time. Her morning rounds had been completed and charts were updated. She was glad she chose to come in every day for the last few, granted she wasn't on the rotation for a couple of those days, but she had good instincts. Akari had a couple of minor complications and in consulting with others, Kasumi had Akari stay put for a few more days. Tomorrow morning she would release mother and son to go home for good, except for the occasional checkup of course.

Now Kasumi found herself with nothing to do except catch up on her recreational reading. She was almost religious with her medical journal reading, and keeping on top of what her children were doing, so having a bit of free time to read a novel was a treat for her, and she wasn't on a vacation either. So she found herself outside of Ranma's room, waiting for some news, and for the nurse to finish her work. The nurse came out with a smile. "I take it he is awake?"

"Just for a moment Doctor. He fell asleep again after asking where he was," replied the nurse.

Kasumi smiled at the news. "Well you had better inform his attending. Also he will probably be hungry and he has a voracious appetite. Trust me on this he can eat enough for two. I have some calls to make. Get the food up here and stick around his bedside. I'm almost willing to bet my sister a year's salary that he will be awake before lunch."

The nurse, having grown up in Nerima, knew the stories, and even got to meet him when she was a little girl, so she agreed to the suggestions that Kasumi had made, "No problem. I'll get that done now and I'll be right back. Are you going to go in?"

Kasumi sighed a bit, "No I have some calls to make, and a teenager to get pulled out of school. So I'll probably be a while." With that the two separated and went about the needed tasks. The nurse was done first and she waited for two meals to get delivered after the attending was notified.

It was about 10:30 in the morning when Ranma woke up again and finally looked around without some idiot elephant doing a tap dance in his skull. He found he was indeed in a hospital room and was hooked up to an IV drip. He spotted a television and was examining his surroundings when a nurse walked in. She wore a pleasant smile and carried some supplies in her hand. "Oh you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Before he could answer, his stomach did the answering for him. It was a touch embarrassing for him, and he responded by looking away shyly and scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "Yeah I guess I am," admitted Ranma.

"Well it is a good thing we are aware of your appetite," stated the nurse. "First let's get that IV out seeing you don't need it anymore." With that she bustled over and Ranma lay his arm at his side for the nurse to do her job. With a quick efficiency the IV was stopped and disconnected. Before he even knew it the needle was out and the area had a patch of gauze and some tape securing the gauze in place.

However before the nurse could go get his meal another need hit Ranma, "Um, Nurse, I have to go."

She knew precisely what he meant. Without words the side guard was lowered and Ranma found himself being helped to his feet. He felt uncharacteristically weak and was grateful for the help. He also learned that his diminutive nurse was also deceptively strong. Soon he was in the rest room and he was taking care of what had to be done. He finished and cleaned his hands and was helped back to the bed, where a tray of food was waiting for him on a hospital table. Without much ceremony he dug into his food. It was bland but filling. Too much Kasumi grade cooking had spoiled him and he knew it. But for now food was food, and he was hungry. Not having his father around he was actually able to chew his food. However soon enough we was finished and found that he was still hungry. The growl from the beast of a stomach gave it away.

"Still hungry I see," stated the nurse who was wearing a wry smile.

Ranma flashed a shy smile, "Yeah I guess, you wouldn't happen to have some more food would ya?"

She laughed in response, "We've been warned about your appetite. The doctor had a second meal ordered just in case." With that she brought in the second tray and removed the first. It was attacked with equal gusto and soon it too was clean. As he was eating the nurse ducked out for something leaving Ranma alone. He pushed the table away and sat up in bed. He chose to sit in a lotus position and attempted to meditate for a bit. However he didn't get far as he heard two people approaching.

"What the hell is it with you two? I mean you just had your fourth, and you got Hinata pregnant again!"

"Aw come on man! Give me a break Neji."

"Not a chance, Naruto. Not a chance. Well let's check on our patient."

"Our patient? You released him to me two day ago."

"Give me a break Naruto."

"Not a chance Neji. Not a chance," replied the final voice. The door opened to reveal the two doctors to Ranma. The one in the lead had a head of wild blond hair that despite appearances was natural for the doctor. His face held a degree of seriousness and humor that did not seem out of place on him. The other had long dark hair that was pulled back into a simple tail. He wore a mask of seriousness that was underlayed with a degree of warmth and caring. "Good morning," stated the blond doctor. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad doc. A little weak, and I was a bit hungry."

"That's great," said the blond doctor. "I'm Dr. Uzamaki and this is my colleague Dr. Hyuga, he treated you for a couple of days while you were in Intensive Care."

"What do you remember?" asked Dr. Hyuga.

"Well I was fighting with Kuno in that lot, then that little girl and her dog almost got caught in the crossfire. I was able to get them out of the way but not before I got hit with something. Was it some sort of ice ray?"

"We don't have those details," admitted Dr. Uzamaki. "When you came in you were in some serious shock and were suffering from hypothermia. What do you remember after getting hit with the 'ray'?"

"Not much really," admitted Ranma. However they were interrupted by a pager going off.

Dr. Hyuga looked down and it was his, "Rats," grumbled the doc. "Well I must be off, probably brining up another one. It is good to see you up." With that he was off heading for his duty.

"So doc, how long was I out?"

"Well you were brought in four days ago."

"Ok so today is Tuesday then, not too bad I suppose. Has anyone been by?"

"Your parents have been by every day since you were brought in," admitted the doctor. "You have quite a few people worried about you ya know."

Ranma relaxed at what he was told. Both his parents had been in to check up on him. "Any one else?"

"Just immediate family and Doctor Ono," replied the physician.

"Gee I hope I didn't cause Doc Tofu any trouble," stated the concerned young man.

"You didn't cause anyone any trouble at all," replied the doc. A knock at the door came and he knew who it was, she was expected after all. "Well it seems you have a visitor Ranma. I'll leave you to your guest. If you need anything from me don't hesitate to ask. If I'm not available ask for Dr. Hyuga, he'll help if he is around." He shook Ranma's hand and headed for the door, he opened the door and looked to someone standing to the side, "He is all yours."

Ranma could tell it was a female doctor judging by her appearance. She was dressed in hospital scrubs and had a white coat on, and a stethoscope draped around her neck. Her walk, some of her mannerisms, and face were maddeningly familiar to Ranma. Ranma was however a polite young man to doctors and nurses, "Hello doctor, what may I do for you?"

She let out a small laugh and smiled warmly at him, "It is good to see you Ranma. How are you feeling?"

"Um, not too bad I guess," he replied rather shyly. "Do I know you? You look awfully familiar." That was actually bugging him, he could have sworn he knew her.

She could sense his hesitation, she could almost taste it to tell the truth. "Tell me, what the calendar day today?" He answered after doing just a bit of math in his head. She thought to herself for a moment, "Tell me have you looked outside?"

"No ma'am," replied the now somewhat confused Ranma. She motioned to the window. He got out of bed and walked over. She stood beside and just behind him. He looked at things outside and for some reason, things appeared just a bit different.

"Do you recognize what you see?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," answered Ranma, but there was a level of uncertainty in his voice, "and no. Something is different."

"Focus Ranma, tell me what is different." There was a level of command in her voice that he had heard before, and before he knew it he was focusing on the task at hand.

Last he knew there was a certain look and feel to the skyline, and he knew it pretty well to be honest. So he took a good mental image of what he saw before him, and compared it to what he remembered from his last jaunt about the city. Ranma was very observant of things, and soon he had combined the images. "There are three new buildings, there, there, and there." He pointed in quick succession. He felt himself being led away from the window. He opened his eyes and found he was being brought back to his bed, where he sat on the side. "I was out for four days," remarked Ranma. "Buildings that big don't go up that quick. Do they?" He looked at the doctor with an almost pleading expression.

"No they don't Ranma-kun," answered the doctor. "It takes a couple of years after the foundation is established at least."

Ranma began to breathe a bit heavier, something was dawning on him and he couldn't deal with it. "Doc what is going on? What the hell happened to me?" asked Ranma, he was nearly hyperventilating now.

She was sitting in a chair now, watching him. Wordlessly she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a hospital issued ID.

ONO,

KASUMI

MD OB/GYN

Ranma read the tag, his face a mixture of fear and confusion. "Kasumi?" She just nodded an affirmative. "But that is impossible!" he exclaimed in fear and confusion. "You're only three years older than I am!" He was visibly shaking by now.

"No it is still me Ranma, I'm still the same Kasumi you know, just it has been a lot longer for us than four days."

"How long?"

Kasumi sighed, he had the right to know, "Ranma, you were lost to us 18 years ago."

His mind went blank with those words, it sounded too impossible, "No no no no no. It CAN'T be!" He began to scramble away, quickly. His arms and legs were a blur as he crossed the bed and crashed down onto the floor, almost without thinking he was up on his feet ant out the door like a shot out of a cannon. His room was at the end of a hallway and he followed it down to an area where there had been some people congregating, listening to Dr. Uzamaki. The faces were all too familiar to him, as the reality of the situation began to take hold of him.

He recognized Ryoga Hibiki, whose hand was pointing at some pictures he was holding and showing them to what he guessed was Nabiki. He could see the wedding bands on the both of them, but other than that he really had no clue. His mother was there, dressed in a kimono as was her preference, the blade was no where in sight. She seemed far older than he remembered, her eyes appeared to have been etched with worry and grief, but now seemed filled with stunned surprise. His father was there too, the glasses were a dead giveaway. He had dispensed with the bandana that had once covered his head and had lost a great deal of weight in Ranma's eyes, plus he also had dispensed with his old gi and was wearing a type of uniform. Soun Tendo was there as well, his long dark hair streaked with grey, his moustache was more white than anything else. He too had aged, but appeared to have a level of happiness.

Then he saw her. Akane stood there, next to someone he didn't know. His hair was black and cut short, and had blue eyes that were filled with a mix of concern and worry. He too had a wedding band on, and he was also holding Akane's hand. He then looked at Akane, she had grown a bit more since he last saw her. She was dressed rather professionally, sporting a nice knee length skirt and blouse combo. When their hands released, he saw the wedding band on her hand. As she tentatively reached for him, he collapsed on his posterior. His poor brain was in overload, and his body began to go into revolt for certain functions.

Once this registered in his mind he was back on his feet and barreling past Kasumi as he fled back to the safety of his hospital room, where he quickly entered the bathroom, hit his knees, and promptly expelled the breakfast he had consumed just a while ago. He never heard Kasumi enter and start moving around a bit. It was her that first flushed the toilet, and she flushed it a few more times as he continued to empty his stomach. Some dry heaves continued, but she stayed with him, gently rubbing his back and trying to comfort him as the reality of the situation hit.

His revolting stomach finally calmed down and he found he was weak. He really didn't feel like standing at the moment so he kept his eyes closed and sat back and took some deep breaths. He felt someone begin to wipe his face. He wasn't surprised to see that it was Kasumi there helping him out, she handed him a large cup of water, "Rinse your mouth out a few times." Ranma complied and did what he was told, then was stunned to see Kasumi handing him a loaded toothbrush. "Brush your teeth Ranma. Stomach acid is not good for your teeth, so let's make sure ok?" Her simple expression and gentle command was all it took for Ranma to comply.

Soon the task was finished and he rinsed his mouth out once again. Kasumi helped Ranma to his feet, and he was very grateful. He was shaking quite a bit and they both felt it. She helped him back into his bed, and pulled the covers over Ranma. She sat next to him on his bed and gently began to straighten his hair out with her hand. "Would you like to see your parents Ranma? I know they are anxious to see you."

His nerves were still frayed from the whole situation, which was unsurprising to be honest. He was lost in a new world, one that hadn't existed a few days ago by his measure. He was looking for something, anything he could grab ahold of and get himself rooted again. "Sure, why not," replied Ranma in an almost dead tone.

In some weird way she could understand his feelings right now. However it was time for his parents to be reunited with their son again. She stood and looked at the young man lying on his bed, with a frightened expression on his face. Being a mother taught Kasumi many things, and she put one to practice right then and there. She bent over and gave the young man a kiss on his head. "It will work itself out Ranma. You'll get through this, and we'll be there when you need us," stated Kasumi. Ranma looked at her, and for the first time she spotted a glimmer of hope in that smallest of smiles. She squeezed his shoulder gently before she left the room.

Nodoka and Genma were now dealing with a sobbing daughter. She had come upon the situation as Ranma came barreling out of his room. She could tell that Ranko was confused and distraught at the situation as Ranma's reaction had truly frightened the girl. However as Kasumi approached, Nodoka's and Genma's attention also turned to her. "Is my son ok?" asked a concerned Nodoka.

"He should be in time, right now his nerves are frayed and he is extremely confused. I got him back in bed, and he does wish to see both of you Auntie."

"Did you tell him about Ranko-chan?" asked Genma. He had one hand draped over his daughter's shoulder protectively.

Kasumi sighed, "No I didn't. I think you should be the ones to tell him."

"When can I see him?" asked Ranko in a small voice.

"Not right away, Ranko. Probably tomorrow," answered Kasumi.

"Hey squirt," stated Ryoga, "Why don't you come with me so you can say hi to Akari and meet the baby." Ranko looked to Ryoga and gave him a shy smile and a nod. They went off together leaving the rest of the group.

"Auntie, I'm guessing he'll need clothing correct?" asked Nabiki.

"Oh dear, I had forgotten about that," admitted Nodoka.

"I sill remember his sizes so I can do some shopping for him. Hey Akane, Shinji, want to come with?" asked Nabiki.

"You don't have a performance do you Shinji?" asked Akane.

"Nope," replied Shinji, "We start pulling out next concert together next week, so I've got time."

Akane also realized something, "Hey we need to give Rei a call, we're going to need her expertise with Ranma." Soon the Tendo family were putting their heads together for a quick conference to help Ranma get back into society.

Ranma hadn't moved an inch from when Kasumi left the room, his mind was a whirl of activity as he struggled to come to grips with things. It was a shock to his system so much so that he never even heard the door open.

"Ranma," called Nodoka.

"Son," called Genma.

He lifted his head to see his parents, so greatly changed from the last time standing side by side, looking at him with a mix of joy and concern. "Are you all right Ranma?" asked Nodoka.

"No," cried Ranma. "Everything's wrong Mom, everything. Why did this happen to me?"

Nodoka rushed to his side and gathered her son in her arms. As she did this he finally broke down and began to cry. Genma meanwhile moved to the other side of the bed, and joined his wife in embracing their son. Oh he had learned quite a bit over the years, and some of it was at sword point with a VERY angry Nodoka at the other end.

Ranma now had his rock to cling to. He cried out his soul, and it was almost cleansing to him. His parents could feel him shaking, but they could feel it subsiding as he worked things out of his system. Finally the storm passed and he quieted down. Finally he asked, "What happened to me?"

"We don't know son," admitted Genma. "From all descriptions of the fight you were lost to us when you saved a little girl and her dog."

Ranma remembered that, "What happened to them? Are they all right?"

Nodoka smiled, leave it to Ranma to worry about someone else when he is still in a bit of a pickle. "She is fine. Her dog lived a good long life but had to be put down because of some complications in his older age."

"That's so sad."

"Understandable son, but she got a new dog a few years ago too. Cute little spitfire that dog," remarked Genma as he left the bedside and sat in a chair beside his wife.

"How old is she now?" asked Ranma.

"She is twenty now and in Toudai in an engineering program," answered Nodoka.

"Thank the Kami," breathed Ranma.

"Indeed," agreed Genma.

Nodoka paused for a moment, and shared a look with Genma. He could tell what she was asking, and he just nodded in reply. "You know you now have a younger sister Ranma?"

"Nani!"

"Yes, she is your spitting image, well at least after you have been splashed with cold water," replied Genma.

"What is her name?"

"We named her Ranko," replied Nodoka, "In memory of your alter ego"

Ranma actually chuckled a bit, "Ranko huh. Figures. So what is she like?"

So Nodoka and Genma began the slow work of bringing Ranma up to date with some things. He listened and asked questions, wanting to know more about his sister. Nodoka and Genma continued their tales and talked for quite some time, until they realized that he was fast asleep. Nodoka lowered her son down, back into his bed and covered him up. Genma had ducked back outside the room and grabbed another chair. They remained with their son until they were chased out and sent home. They learned that he would be released tomorrow sometime, and were given some clothing that the two youngest Tendo daughters had delivered to the hospital.

Ranma never woke up the rest of the day. He slept through the night, until the next morning, the day he would finally go home.

* * *

Ending it here for now. This is kinda fun and loosely based on another unfinished work, but I don't plan on any crossovers. Oh I'll filch a character or more from other series, but that is about it. I hear your concerns about how people perceive Ranma, and I can understand them, but I'm really writing for my own fun here. Just let me know what you think. Till next time, enjoy!


	6. Returning home, you never really do that

I don't own Ranma 1/2, I'm just playing in the universe.

Returning home, you never really do that ya know.

* * *

It was early and Ranma had finished a single breakfast. The same nurse who had helped him yesterday was also working this morning too, so it made for a familiar face to see. The doctor had been by and did a quick check up on him. He was sitting in a chair, looking outside with a vacant expression. He was still mulling over things in his mind. So much had changed really, people had aged, where he hadn't. So he sat in his chair, in the clothes that had been purchased for him the afternoon prior. A note was left that read, "Welcome home Saotome, Nabs." He kept it in his pocket for now as it served as a small anchor.

He was loosing track of time when a knock came at his door. "It's open," he called, not really caring who it was at this point in time. He heard the door open and someone came in. He didn't look at who it was, he really didn't care at the moment.

"Hey Ranma," called a very familiar voice. He turned to see a smiling Ryoga standing there regarding him with unspoken questions in his eyes.

"Hey Ryoga," replied Ranma. Ryoga could tell that the life was gone from the voice of his one time rival. It was hard to see really, having lost him so many years ago, and now to have him back, and in the mental condition he was in. Well, Ryoga came to a decision and it was time to break the ice.

"How you doing?" asked Ryoga.

"How do you think I'm doing," snapped Ranma. "One moment I'm fighting Kuno, the next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital and eighteen years have gone by."

"You feel lost and confused, don't you?" asked Ryoga. Ranma could only nod in response. "Sorry I couldn't say hi to you yesterday, but after what happened we figured you needed the space."

"Thanks," replied Ranma.

"Anyhow, there is some news I wanted to give you and I figured the best way was for you two to meet."

Ranma regarded Ryoga with a surprised expression. "I though you and Akari were serious?"

"Oh we were and we still are. We got married fifteen years ago. We want you to meet someone else."

"Um, ok." Ranma was clearly puzzled now. Ryoga stepped out and wheeled Akari in on a wheelchair. Ranma was concerned at first, however that concern changed to puzzlement when he saw she was clearly smiling, and obviously happy. There was a very small bundle held protectively and lovingly in her arms. Ranma had a really good suspicion on what the little bundle was.

Akari was still smiling and she regarded her husband's one time rival with affection. "Hello Ranma, it is good to see you again."

"Good to see you too again Akari," replied Ranma, "I guess congratulations are in order for you both."

Akari smiled warmly at Ranma, "Ranma, we'd like to introduce you to your namesake."

"M, m, mmm, my namesake?" asked the young man incredulously.

"Yeah," answered Ryoga, "We kinda decided when we found out we were having a boy that we would name him after you." Ryoga's answer was honest. "He was born on the same night you were brought in apparently."

"Really?" asked Ranma. Akari and Ryoga only nodded in response. "Interesting." Ranma stood up and took a closer look at the little Ranma. We was wrapped in a soft blue blanket and had on a small blue knit cap on his head. He was squirming and moving a bit and Ranma was captivated by this, Ryoga wasn't much better. This new little person intrigued the young man, and he said the first thing that came to his mind, "Hey there little guy, I guess we are sharing the same name, huh." What happened next he would remember for the rest of his life.

"Would you like to hold him?" asked Akari.

Needlesss to say Ranma's brain functions came to a screeching grinding halt with that simple question. The best he could do at first was to stammer out, "MMMMmmmm, me?" He couldn't quite register what he was just told. "Me, hold him?"

Akari just smiled, he was so much like her Ryoga in so many respects, "Yes, you. Holding the baby. Don't tell me you are scared of a little baby?"

That did the trick. "Scared, no," admitted Ranma. "I'm just afraid that I'll…"

Akari understood where he was coming from, Ryoga wasn't much better at first. "It isn't that hard Ranma. Just have a seat and I'll walk you through it." So he did as he was told and soon Ranma was handed the baby. It was obvious to Akari and Ryoga that he was very nervous, as his hands were shaking a bit. However soon enough, and with just a little fuss from little Ranma, Ranma was holding his namesake.

There was hardly any weight to this little bundle of life that he held. Oh the little guy squirmed and fussed a bit. He however shifted himself a bit and soon, man and baby were quite comfortable. Ranma was looking at his namesake's face and he was amazed on how tiny he really was. His little hands were free and his little fingers were a wonder for the young man. Finally the baby opened his eyes and seemed to look at his elder. He had tiny eyes that seemed to penetrate the soul of Ranma. Ran-chan, as Ranma Saotome was beginning to think of him, gave a big yawn for one so small, then promptly fell asleep in his namesake's arms. Ranma just continued to watch over little Ran-chan, while Ran-chan's parents looked on, happy and greatful that Ranma Saotome was back in their lives.

Nodoka and Genma Saotome found them gathered silently in Ranma's hospital room a short while later. Nodoka coughed politely to get their attention. "Oh hi Mom!" greeted the elder Ranma in a hushed tone.

"Good morning Ranma. I see you met the new addition," greeted Nodoka. She was truly happy for him at that moment. He seemed so gloomy yesterday, and she was wondering how to cheer him up. "And you are you feeling Akari? Ready to go home?"

"Beyond ready auntie," stated Akari. "I must say that I officially loathe hospital food." That brought out some chuckles from everyone, Ranma included.

"Oh before I forget," began Genma. He reached outside and pulled in a brand new car seat and stroller that had been assembled. The base was tucked safely in the lower storage compartment. "Here, you are going to need this to take the little guy home."

"Auntie, Mr. Saotome," protested Akari. "You did not have to do that!"

"It's quite alright dear," stated Nodoka. "You'll have your hands full soon enough and this is the least we can do."

Akari was speechless, she knew to what Nodoka was referring to. "Thank you," was all she found she could say. A polite cough interrupted the group and a patient services aide was standing at the door way.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the ride for Mr. and Mrs. Hibiki has arrived so they can take their son home." With some regret Ranma handed Ran-chan back to Akari, but he suspected he'd see the little guy soon enough.

Ryoga watched the emotions play across Ranma's face when he handed his namesake back to Akari. "Hey, when you are ready, stop by the farm and say hello ok?"

Ranma looked at his now older rival. He could see that Ryoga was being honest with him, "Sure, I'd like that." Ranma thought for a moment, "Hey how do I know that you'll be there?"

Ryoga laughed a bit, "Doc Tofu, Cologne, and the old letch came across something many years ago and were waiting to corner me to use it. It seemed I had something really wrong with my Ki that affected how I perceived things. It took a bit but they got it all straightened out now."

"Wow," replied Ranma, "Cool."

"Anyway, welcome back Saotome," said Ryoga as a way of parting. He stuck his hand out to Ranma, he knew what the gesture was.

Ranma reached out his own hand, and shook Ryoga's hand, "Thanks man." Smiling Ryoga turned and followed his wife and new son out. He pushed the new stroller along. Ranma could tell that they were no longer bitter enemies anymore, that some small seed had just been planted. Time would tell with that.

Nodoka allowed the door to close and sat on the bed regarding her son for a moment. "Are you ready to go home?" asked Nodoka.

Ranma regarded his mother for a moment, however he really was concerned with some things, "Where exactly are we going? I remember what it was to me only a few days ago, but now?" His unasked question hung in the air.

"Our home is fine, better than fine really. A friend helped to acquire a couple of the surrounding properties and we added some yard space and a small dojo as well," stated Nodoka.

Ranma looked at his father, "Are you teaching normal classes?" There was a level of incredulity in his voice, along with a healthy dose of suspicion.

"No, no not in our dojo. I help Soun out with his classes that he teaches in the dojo. We have also been teaching the Tokyo PD as well."

"Wow Pops, sound like you went respectable," answered Ranma to his father's statement.

"Yeah, I did," admitted Genma. He now sat next to his wife and took her hand in his. "Son, your mother and I need to tell you something."

Ranma wasn't sure where this was going, he could see some anxiety in their faces. "Um, ok."

Nodoka pulled in a breath, then let it out slowly to relax herself a bit. Honesty with Ranma had to happen now, no matter what. He had a right to know and to prepare himself as best he could. Finally she began. "Ranma, when we thought we lost you your father and I were devastated. With all the police interviews, then the trial, well suffice to say our lives were turned on their respective heads. Not long after Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, and Dr. Tofu met with me and your father. It was then that your father told me everything, everything that happened on the training trip, to include your curse as well." Ranma could only nod in response.

She continued, "Before I could do any harm to your father the Tendos and Tofu stepped in and began to tell me everything. Needless to say I was stunned. After hearing what they had to say, your actions that day made total and perfect sense. I was so terribly proud of you at that moment my son, and I still am."

"Thanks mom," replied the boy, tears stood unshed in his eyes.

"You are welcome my son." She smiled at him, seeing so much there. "However in the meantime your father and I began to reconcile our differences. He obtained steady employment and has worked his way up and now manages a very large warehouse. He moved back in with me and our wounds began to heal. It was almost a year and a half later when I got the surprise of a life time."

Ranma was a bit puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I was pregnant Ranma." If there could have been anyone who had their jaw actually hit the floor, it would have been Ranma at that moment. He grew up as an only child, and now he found out he has a sibling.

"You mean, you and Pops," was all he could get out.

"Yes Ranma, your father and I had another child," said Nodoka. "Your sister was born two years to the day from when you were taken from us."

"A sister?" asked the confused boy.

"Yes, she is sixteen now and looking forward to meeting you Ranma," answered Genma.

"What is she like? What is her name? Does she know about me?" babbled Ranma rapidly. It was obvious to Nodoka and Genma that not everything had registered in his brain yet. It was to be expected however.

"Her name is Ranko, and she looks very much like you do after you have been splashed with cold water," answered Nodoka. "She has known about you for quite a long time too."

"So I have a sister," said Ranma to no one other than himself. It was clear that he was awed by the prospect and a bit unnerved as well. "Will I be able to meet her?"

"She stayed home from school today, and thankfully the principle readily agreed to that as well," answered Nodoka. "Actually she is probably climbing walls right now. She is such an impatient girl at times," complained Nodoka. The bane of any mother is having a teenage daughter, and Nodoka was hip deep in it.

"Hey Mom, Pops, about that little girl on that day, is she ok? How about the dog?" asked Ranma in a very curious tone. "She is doing quite well and is attending college right now. Her dog lived a good long life and died of natural causes a number of years back. She has since gotten a new dog and is quite happy."

"I'd sure like to meet her, to see how she is doing and all," remarked Ranma.

A small smile crept onto Nodoka's face, if he only knew, "I'm sure you will Ranma. So are you ready to go home? I'm sure you'd like a home cooked meal."

Ranma smiled, "Yeah I would. Hospital food ain't that bad, but it ain't that good."

Nodoka sighed, "Looks like we are going to have to work on your grammar son." Ranma could only agree under his mother's penetrating gaze

A knock on the door to the room preceded the entry of his nurse pushing a wheel chair. "You ready to get out of here?" asked the nurse.

"Aw do I have to sit in one of those things?" complained Ranma, yep some things never change.

However the glare he got from his nurse spoke of levels of bodily harm that he did not want to contemplate right now, she just walked over to him with a deceptively sweet smile and bent over and spoke directly into his ear, "You can get in there under your own power, or I'll put you there myself. Your call." She pulled back and wore the same innocent smile. Yep, he lost this round.

'What is it with me and girls,' though Ranma. He complied and sat in the chair like he was told and put his feet up on the rests for the trip out. They left the room that had been his home for the past few days and were making their way down the hall. A little girl, no more that seven was up on crutches and getting around the halls of the hospital, with some of the nurses struggling to keep up. However as the Saotomes approached from behind her crutches slipped on something and she started to take a tumble and cried out in impending pain.

Now while Ranma's nurse was fast, Ranma was even faster. The nurse hadn't even closed half the distance, when she saw that Ranma had caught the little girl. "Hey be careful there kiddo!" remarked the pigtailed Martial Artist with one of his trademark smiles, "You don't want to be stuck in here do you?"

The little girl was a bit ashamed at what had happened, "I'm sorry."

"Hey its ok, you didn't get hurt and that's what is the most important." He ruffled the little girl's hair and she giggled.

However before they could be interrupted, someone cleared their throat and Ranma and the little girl looked up to see his nurse standing there with her arms crossed, her right foot tapping in a rapid staccato, and a glare was affixed to her face. "Uh oh I think you are in trouble," remarked the little girl.

"Yeah I think I am too," remarked Ranma. He didn't dare look at his parents. Of course they were too busy trying hard not to laugh.

His nurse only spoke four words to him, "You. Butt. Chair. Now." He got the hint and did as was told. She focused her attention on the little girl and it was clear that she was a touch exasperated with the little lady, "Nene-chan you need to be more careful. Remember you are scheduled to go home tomorrow right?" Nene nodded in response, "Well you just head back to your room and I'll stop by later ok?"

"Promise?" asked Nene.

The nurse held out her right hand with her pinky extended. Nene knew what that meant and linked pinkys with the nurse. "I promise," stated the nurse. With that little Nene turned and headed back to her room at a more sedate pace.

The Saotome family continued their procession to the elevators. Genma finally asked, "I take it she is a little handful."

The nurse rolled her eyes, "And then some. She is really lucky though all things considered. That was a nasty accident she was in."

"How long has she been here?" asked Ranma.

"Just over ten weeks," replied the nurse. "It has been a rollercoaster ride for her and her family, but they are finally seeing the end of the tunnel."

However before they knew it they were at the entrance of the hospital and the nurse helped Ranma to his feet. "You may not remember but you and some of your friends used to push some kids on the swings. They always nagged you to come back, and you and the others always did. I can say it is good to have you back Ranma-nii."

Ranma had been addressed like that before, and he did remember the kids involved. There averaged about for to five at any given time, and Ranma enjoyed being with the children at the park while they played. He was actually quite a good baby sitter without even realizing it. He studied the nurse standing before him. Finally it dawned on him, "Kaede-chan?"

"Hey you did remember!" exclaimed Kaede. "I'm a little to old to be pushed on the swings, but if you are in the area stop in and say hello. However if you come back in as a patient we are going to have words." She was wearing a grin and he could tell that she was teasing.

Ranma smiled back and replied, "I'll try, but I'm not gonna make any promises."

Kaede just laughed a bit, "Well some things never change." She bowed to the family, "Take care of yourselves. It was good to see you Mr. and Mrs. Saotome. She turned and left, allowing the family to depart. The train station was just across the street and the crossed when the light allowed and Genma quickly bought tickets. He handed two to his wife and kept one for himself.

"Dear, I'm going to run into work and check in. There are some things I need to get finished as soon as possible. I'll be home by dinner," stated Genma. "Ranma, you just relax a bit when you get home ok?"

"Sure Pop." With that Genma was off to another platform to head toward his job. Nodoka and Ranma headed for the nearest platform and home.

"I'm willing to be 500 yen that your father is delivered to the front door hogtied and gagged," stated a slightly annoyed Nodoka.

"What do you mean Mom?"

Nodoka chuckled a bit. "Your father has quite a bit of vacation and sick time built up. He almost has to get forced to take a vacation every now and then."

"So much has changed."

"Yes it has Ranma," answered Nodoka. It was not quite noon so the platform was fairly quiet at the moment. The train approached and stopped at the station. They got on and sat close to the door. The train departed and Ranma watched the city go by. He began to notice more and more changes, yet there were also just as many things that had remained the same. There were more of these funny looking antenna towers scattered across the area, and some satellite dish thingys that he didn't recall. The cars seemed a bit different too, mostly in their lines. It wasn't that long of a trip really. Soon his mother led him off the train and they hopped a bus at the nearby stop. Things got more and more familiar to Ranma as they approached their destination. It was comforting to see so much had remained the same. Houses were still there, but some had been painted or sided with different colors. Many of the young trees had grown, while some of the other older ones had been cut down.

The bus ride ended and soon he was walking along the sidewalk with his mother. Everything was familiar to him now. The last corner appeared and he could see that some of the surrounding homes were now long gone. From the street his mother's home appeared somewhat different. He spotted the recent addition, well at least the addition to the second floor. His mother smiled at him when he stopped in front of that familiar gate. It had been well maintained over the years, and had a warm and inviting appearance to it. "Well, ready to go in?"

Ranma did not know what to expect, "Sure Mom." They entered and sure enough, someone was very happy to say hello.

* * *

I'm going to be a total stinker and stop this one here. I'm having way too much fun with this to tell the truth, so stopping now when I'm only at nine pages of text according to Word sounds ok to me right now. I have half the next chapter puttering around in my head and I should be able to get that one out quickly too. Thanks to all. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
